1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vortex blowers, and more particularly, to a vortex blower capable of effective heat-dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vortex blower, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, is composed of a motor 10, a housing 11, a bearing (not shown), an impeller (not shown), an entrance airway 12 and an exit airway 13 both in communication with the housing 11. In operation, the motor 10 drives the impeller mounted inside the housing 11 to rotate in high speed, thereby generating high-pressured wind which flows through the airway 13 and towards outside. However, when the vortex blower is operated to run for a while (3-5 minutes or so), the friction generated by high-speed rotation of the impeller and the bearing cause the air inside the housing to be heated to high temperature of 100-120° C. or so. In the meantime, the output wind becomes very hot due to the inside high temperature to liquidize the milky lubricant inside the bearing, thereby causing dramatic reduction of the lubrication generated by the lubricant and worked on the bearing, and further easily rendering wear and tear and even damage of the bearing.
Furthermore, the high temperature inside the housing enables the increased expansion and the reduced density of the inside air to cause the output wind pressure smaller than that in normal temperature, such that the blower is defective in insufficient wind pressure. In addition, while the blower is used in particular situations, like agricultural and fishing breeding, the output high-temperature wind will hurt those animals and plants in the agricultural and fishing breeding. Although the current solution to puzzle out this problem is to mount a plurality of ribs on the housing for enlarging the surface area of the housing, which helps to dissipate heat, this solution inefficiently improves the problem.